Butterfly on your right shoulder
by Cris-chan12
Summary: Era algo tan inexplicable... ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella? Dicen que el amor es ciego y doloroso, pero, nunca creí que lo fuera tanto.


**Disclaimer: Ni Vocaloid ni la canción butterfly on your right shoulder (o Migikata no chou) me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Era algo tan inexplicable... ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de ella? Dicen que el amor es ciego y doloroso, pero, nunca creí que lo fuera tanto. Seguramente se estarán preguntando de ese hecho del que estoy hablando, pero, será mejor que lo cuente desde el principio...

_Era una noche del veintisiete de Diciembre, esperaba con desesperación en la sala de espera del hospital. Fue algo tan imprevisto el que mi esposa rompiera aguas justo cuando estaba en el trabajo. Por suerte, los vecinos escucharon los gritos de dolor y la llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron al hospital para, luego, llamarme a mí._

_Unos minutos después, un médico se fue acercando hacia mi posición._

_—¿Es usted el señor Kagamine?—Preguntó, sosteniendo sus gafas mientras leía unos papeles. Yo asentí con un leve movimiento de cabeza—. Sígame.—Pidió mientras empezaba a caminar, siguiéndole hasta llegar ha una habitación, donde se encontraba mi cansada mujer con dos bebes en sus débiles brazos._

_—Felicidades señor y señora Kagamine, son dos gemelos preciosos.—Afirmó el doctor, solo me limité a decir un "gracias" y miré directamente a mis hijos y a mi amada, acercándome a paso lento hasta estar junto a ellos._

_—Mira cariño.—Dijo jadeante, enseñándome a nuestros retoños. Pude notar que uno era niño y la otra era niña._

_—Son adorables.—Aclaré, mirando a mi familia con ternura—. ¿Qué nombres les vas a poner?—Le interrogué. Ella sonrió con ternura, mirando a las pequeñas criaturas—. El pequeño se llamará Allen.—Susurró felizmente._

_—Y la pequeña será Rilliane.—Añadimos a la vez, provocando una leve risa por parte de ambos._

_—Será mejor que dejes de hablar y descanses; has hecho mucho esfuerzo hoy.—Alegué, acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente._

_—Pe-—. No le permití decir apenas una palabra. La callé con el dedo y ella comprendió que no estaba en condiciones ni para, apenas, hablar—. Esta vez te la dejo pasar.—Murmuró de forma forzada. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, dando ha entender el cansancio que tenía._

_—Siento interrumpir pero, el horario de visita a terminado.—Intervino una de las enfermeras, echándome de la habitación._

Fue así nuestro nacimiento, según lo que nos contó nuestro padre. Y diréis ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Lo entenderéis ahora. Aquí ya estábamos más creciditos, con una edad de unos catorce años.

_—Len.—Suspiró la chica que tenía debajo de mí. Por lo que se podía divisar, la joven tenía un cabello rubio y corto; que casi llegaba ha los hombros. Una suave y tersa piel blanca. Unos pechos, ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños, eran perfectos. Unas pequeñas y muy bien desarrolladas caderas. Y, para finalizar, unas piernas muy dignas de envidiar. Todo eso, escondido bajo la ropa, que, en esos instantes, no hacían nada más que estorbarme. Deshice el lazo que sostenía el camisón, estirándolo hacia abajo para acabar en cualquier parte del suelo y dejándola en ropa interior. Me fui acercando poco a poco a su cuello, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._

_—¡Len, el desayuno ya está preparado!—Exclamó lo que parecía la voz de mi madre. Entonces, eso quiere decir... Que eso solo fue un sueño. Abrí con lentitud mis ojos y miré a todos lados, definitivamente eso era un sueño que creó mi retorcida mente para hacerme sufrir. Sin embargo, algo en ese sueño no me encajaba ¿por qué estaba Rin en esa escena tan erótica? Nosotros somos hermanos y tener ese tipo de sentimientos es repugnante y asqueroso, por no decir prohibido. Me dirigí al baño para ducharme y cosas varias. Cuando quedé completamente desnudo, noté la erección debido a ese maldito sueño... Soy un enfermo de mierda. Minutos después, salí del baño ya aseado y con ropa limpia. Baje las escaleras y allí se encontraban mis padres, con pinta de que saldrían de viaje nuevamente._

_—Buenos días, Allen.—Saludaron mis padres._

_—Buenos días.—Respondí mientras bostezaba—. ¿Dónde está Rin? ¿No va ha venir a despedirse?—Pregunté extrañado por no ver la presencia de mi hermana por ningún lado._

_—Ella sigue durmiendo, me daba mucha pena despertarla, se veía tan adorable.—Explicó mi madre, como si fuese una especia de admiradora loca por algún grupo musical. No pude evitar reír por su reciente actitud._

_—Será mejor que nos vallamos ya o sino perderemos el avión.—Acotó mi papá mirando el reloj. Ambos posaron sus labios en mi frente y se fueron al taxi que se encontraba delante de casa. Vi como el vehículo se alejaba con mucha rapidez de mi ubicación._

_—Creo que es hora de levantar ha Rin.—Pensé divertido. Mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, ideaba en mi mente formas muy chistosas para fastidiarla. Finalmente, entré muy despacio, me acerqué a su cama y miré ha mi hermana... Grave error. Llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca de tirantes que enseñaba su abdomen y unos pantalones demasiado cortos a juego con la parte superior. Y, no podía faltar la guinda de la torta... Estaba posicionada de una forma en la cual yo podría tener el completo control; sus muñecas a los lados de su cabeza y sin estar consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cualquier hombre ya habría aprovechado esa oportunidad pero... Yo no era cualquiera—. Creo que necesito descansar, esto solo es algo imaginario ¿Cómo podría sentir yo algo por mi gemela? ¡Por favor! ¡Eso es antinatural!—Sopesé. Noté como algo me tiraba hacia la cama, y, como era de esperarse, Rin fue la que me tiró. El destino tampoco quiso dejarme las cosas fáciles, me puso justo a unos centímetros de los labios de la susodicha... Estaba jodido. Intenté moverme con cuidado de no despertarla pero, lo único que hice fue empeorar las cosas. Mi brazo aún seguía preso y lo que pude avanzar fue hasta estar encima de ella. Una parte de mí decía que la besara y la otra que corriera como un poseso sin importar si le quitaba el sueño o no—. Nadie se dará cuenta si lo hago—. Reflexioné, analizando aquellos preciosos labios que me tentaban cada vez más. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero, aún así, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Me aproximé ha su boca hasta que ambas se fundieron en un beso._

* * *

**Holi :3 vengo con un nuevo fic -w- basada en la incestuosa y kawaii canción migikata no chou *-* no es el primer fic con incesto que hago, así que tengo experiencia nya nya ):3 sé que tengo demasiados fics que continuar pero... ¡Dejadme que quiero ser especial! D': ?)**

**Y, como siempre, nunca bajo de las categorías T y esta vez traigo una M, que creo que todos ya sabemos la razón hu hu hu ?)**

**Bueno ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS! sin ellos no tengo ni pizca de motivación para seguir con el fic U.U_  
_**

**Pues aquí me despido :3**

**Sayonnara minna.**


End file.
